The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as, for example, a slot machine, pinball machine and the like provided with an image display device capable of displaying various kinds of game information.
Conventionally, as the above-mentioned gaming machine, machines have been known into which are incorporated an image display device to be visually recognized to enhance the effect of representation. In the image display device, during a period of time the game is carried out, in order to raise expectations and excitement of players, various characters are displayed to perform a variety of representation (representation image display).
The above-mentioned image display device is installed in some portion of a housing of the gaming machine, and for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-342344, a gaming machine (slot machine) is known where an image display device is configured to be a transmissive type, and the machine is configured to enable identification information of a variable display device (rotating reel display device), which is installed on the back of the image display device and variably displays a plurality of kinds of identification information, to be superimposed on an image of the image display device to be visually recognized. This slot machine is configured to perform variable display and stop display of a plurality of kinds of identification information (symbols) on conditions that a predetermined amount of BET and operation of a start lever is performed, and to add a predetermined amount of game value based on a combination of symbols stopped and displayed.
Usually, the above-mentioned transmissive image display device is subjected to non-glare treatment (also referred to as anti-glare treatment) on its surface to prevent glare from the environment. Herein, “non-glare treatment” is treatment for roughening the surface of a surface member of the image display device, for example, by forming minute asperities on the surface, and the like. In other words, by roughening the surface of the image display device, the light incident from the environment is reflected diffusely, the reflectance is decreased, and it is possible to reduce glare from the environment.
Meanwhile, when a player plays a game in a gaming machine, it is general that the player is seated at the front of the housing and sees, from the front, images of the transmissive image display device and the identification information of the variable display device installed on the back of the image display device. Therefore, even when the above-mentioned non-glare treatment is not performed, the player is not concerned about glare from the environment so much. Conversely, by the non-glare treatment being performed, there is a problem that the identification information of the variable display device is hard to visually recognize. In other words, the identification information of the variable display device passes through a display panel or the like of the transmissive image display device and reaches the player, the transmission light (identification information) from the inside is scattered (diffusely reflected) at portions subjected to the non-glare treatment, and there is a problem that the player feels the identification information dark.
Accordingly, a gaming machine is required that is a gaming machine provided with a transmissive image display device subjected to non-glare treatment and that makes it easier to visually recognize the identification information which is passed through the image display device and transmitted from the inside.